Madcap Girl
by flyingpiggies
Summary: A day in the life of a fellow addled-mind as this flying piggy explores Kitten (or at least her starbolt singed limbs) and Robin's "relationship." Parody of Barbie Gril, by Aqua


Madcap Girl: Parody of Barbie Girl (My take on Robin and Kitten's "relationship")  
By Aqua, ruined by this Piggy Pinkness 

Opening Scene: 

Starfire and Robin are on the rooftop, marveling the sunset and such but unbeknownst to them, danger lurks...(flyingpiggies giggles insanely and is carried off to the mental ward)

Robin: Hey Star. So, what did you want to talk about?   
Starfire: Robin! I wanted to say I like...  
Robin: *prays to himself* Please don't say this has to do with mustard. Please not mustard...

Starfire: No, friend. I do not wish to converse about the deliciousness of Earth's yellow condiment. You have been my best friend and taught me many things about the Earth.  I-I wish to express hormonal attraction and announce- *Kitten arrives, shoving her off the roof*

SPLASH! *Apparently, Star has landed in the lake*

And so, our song begins...

Kitten: Hi Robby Poo!   
Robin: Hi, Kitten dearest *twitches*   
Kitten: I wanna ride your redbird, take me shopping.  
Robin: Do I have to? But you're annoying and ugly and- *whines*  
Kitten: DADDY! *Killer Moth takes out remote*

ROBIN: Fine...

Kitten: I'm a Wacko Girl, in a Psycho World,   
Poo's gelled cowlick, makes me oh so spastic.   
I'm his baby doll, hacking up hairballs.   
Cute and fuzzy like my daddy.

Starfire: YOU! Horrid, manipulative, weaseled monster! I shall t-. *slips on fish and falls back in*  
   
Kitten: I'm a Madcap Gal, in a Crackers World,    
Ran from the asylum, horror can't be fathomed.  
Robin loves me, pets me like a kitty.  
My heart burns like acid, cause I'm constipated. (What can I say? I couldn't resist) 

Robin: Go away, back to prison. 

Kitten: I blow nose-bubbles, in moldy bagels,   
Fatty like the grease of bacon.   
Robin: You're my nightmare, die elsewhere, the horror of pink,   
Kitten: Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours."   
   
Starfire: *flys toward tower* What is this _'hanky panky?'_

Kitten: Chunky monkey climbed a tree, stop my humping-spree.  
Robin: (Ah-ah-ah-YES)

Kitten: Locked away, ate the key, but Poo still wants me.   
Robin: (NO-uu-oooh-u)   
  
Robin: Go away, back to prison.  
(Ah-ah-ah-YES)  
   
Kitten: Poo'll burn the mental home, he loves my Ditz-Syndrome  
Robin: (NO-uu-oooh-u)   
   
Kitten: White room fugitive, my brain's not so massive.   
Fled the institution, and hit a wagon.   
Your silly puddy, I'm a sexy fuddy-duddy   
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party   
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours." 

Starfire: "No, No, No! Robin belongs to-."  
   
Kitten: At prom we'll kiss, Poo worships his princess.   
Robin: (NO-uu-oooh-u)

Robin: Discoverer of belly lint, she can't even take a hint.   
(Ah-ah-ah-YES)   
   
Kitten: Black tux and my white dress, when Poo begs I'll say 'yes.'   
Robin: (NO-uu-oooh-u)   
  
Kitten: Brain is a mushy clam chowder, I'm the ugly sludge monster.   
Robin: Ah-ah-ah-YES)  
   
Starfire: *hands glow green* "On my planet, such hideous ooze monsters are fed to hunger ravaged Clorbag slugs!"

Kitten: You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"   
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"   
   
Kitten: I'm a Zany Lass, a World of Laughing Gas,   
I'm a choco-dacious hottie, in a Boyfriend Frenzy.     
Cower from the claws, as I cause chaos!  
Running from my doctors, who treat my anger.

Kitten: I'm an Annoying Dame, in a Freaked out Game,   
Mission-win-a-boyfriend, and to set the pink-trend.  
Star ripped out my hair, she's jealous I swear.  
Said, 'Die Varsek!' and tried to wring my neck.   
   
Kitten: Locked away, ate the key, but Poo still wants me.   
Robin: (NO-uu-oooh-u)  
   
Kitten: Chunky monkey climbed a tree, stop my humping-spree.   
Robin:(Ah-ah-ah-YES)

Starfire: Robin, I wish to say- *ducks to escape Kitten's claw attack*  
  
Kitten: At prom we'll kiss, Poo worships his princess.   
Robin: (NO-uu-oooh-u)  
   
Robin: Discoverer of belly lint, she can't even take a hint.   
(Ah-ah-ah-YES)

Kitten: Kissey, Kissey Poo!   
   
*music switches off* Alas, it seems the mahja of this piggy pinkness has just yanked out my clock-radio's cord. A 91 word Epilogue shall make amends.    
  
Starfire: *pries Kitten off Robin* How exactly does one 'Kissey Poo?' Is it perhaps some exotic, indigenous ritual similar to the licking of Snorkins or Gordanian Slime? Mayhap the belly of a gnarknack of a Clorbag slug?  
   
Robin: Not exactly, Star. Kissing is difficult to explain. It's--Well...I'll show you. *leans in and you know the rest 0.0*

Kitten: FINE! Robin, you're fired! *glares at the very busy Tim and Kory* DADDY hire me another boyfriend! 

***

Ok, so whenever I write song parodies, it either means a) I am busy chiseling away at a huge concrete slab of writer's block and would greatly benefit from chocolate or b) I had too much of the said chocolate and now am laughing maniacally, reigning the terror of hyperness. I do not care how you intemperate the situation, its your choice. If the world hates this, in a couple days this parody may just mysteriously disappear or I may leave it posted to satisfy your whims or rather, mine as I cackle madly watching your brains rot from the mental images. 

Crab legs shall rule the world.  


End file.
